Lusty Boy
by Lidya Schattenspiel
Summary: GoodJack esta un poco estresado, dado su amor no correspondido en GoodChase, y su otro yo le ha dado un "pequeño regalo" para ayudarle con ese problema. GoodChack, Limme.


_**¡Hola a todos! Aquí les traigo un pequeño… emm… limme? Bueno, un fic todo sensualon (?) y sexoso sin nada de trama y simplemente por las ganas de agragar un poco más de Chack a Fanfiction.**_

 _ **Nota: Esto es un GoodChack.**_

 _ **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

 _ **=Lusty Boy=**_

Jackie (o mejor conocido como GoodJack) estaba algo nervioso mirando el regalo que le había dado Jack en su reciente visita (algo que solo alguien con una maquina dimensional podía hacer). Ambos, a pesar de sus diferencias, habían empezado a desarrollar una relación cordial, puesto que sus vidas se parecían en algunos aspectos fundamentales.

El más importante y el que les causaba más problemas llevaba por nombre Chase Young.

En el caso de Jack era más una cosa de que Chase no lo notaba por no ser lo suficiente malvado.

En el caso de Jackie era por todo lo contrario: Chase nunca le haría caso porque era demasiado bueno, un caballero como él nunca se plantaría salir con un chico.

Lo que llevaba a que los dos pelirrojos a tener una asombrosa cantidad de amor, cariño y _**deseo**_ acumuladas en su interior. Por el cariño y el amor no podían hacer mucho, como no fuera abrazar una almohada o un peluche como mal sustituto de Chase; sin embargo, sí que había buenas maneras de hacerse cargo del deseo.

Jack era más versado en ello, al menos en lo teórico, porque hasta él había admitido que nunca lo había intentado, y siendo el genio de la robótica que era fue muy fácil diseñar algunos artefactos, ahorrándose la vergüenza de ir a comprarlos en una Sex shop.

Un artefacto como el que tenía enfrente en este instante. En explicaciones simples, aquello era un consolador de tamaño medio con vibración incluida.

Pese a lo que todos pudieran pensar, Jackie no era un mojigato en lo que al sexo respectaba y no se avergonzaba con facilidad (algo que a Jack sí le pasaba), no obstante, se sentía nervioso al usar un juguete por primera vez, pero su necesidad era mucha y el solo masturbarse ya no bastaba.

Así que, después de asegurarse que no había nadie cerca, se preparó para utilizar el consolador.

Primero se abrió como siempre lo hacía, usando como lubricante los ungüentos medicinales que preparaba. Poco a poco sintió que se hundía en una neblina de lujuria y varios pensamientos nada santos le pasaban por la cabeza.

Una vez que se sintió lo suficientemente abierto se dirigió hacia el juguete que estaba plantado en el suelo, ya menos nervioso gracias al placer creciente en su cuerpo.

Comenzó a empalarse en él todavía sin prenderlo, acostumbrándose primero a la sensación. Nunca antes había tenido dentro de sí otra cosa que no fueran sus dedos, así que al principio era incomodo pero mientras más se movía más se acostumbraba.

Su ritmo se aceleró en poco tiempo, y en cuestión de minutos sus sentones abarcaban todo el juguete y al salir solo dejaba la punta dentro, era bastante placentero aunque estaba seguro de que sería mejor si lo prendía.

Y prenderlo fue lo que hizo, mientras el consolador estaba completamente dentro de él.

-Ahhhhh~ - no pudo evitar el largo y fuerte gemido que se le escapo.

Era…era delicioso~ la vibración era el estímulo perfecto, maldición, y eso que todavía no había hallado su punto dulce, en ese momento no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera encontrarlo, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que sus gemidos eran cada vez más fuertes.

-Ahhh, mmm q-que bien~ ahmmm C-Chaseeeee~ ahhhh~ -gemía sin parar empelándose cada vez más rápido.

Su mente comenzó a dar vueltas, sintiendo su orgasmo acercarse a pasos agigantados.

Sus pensamientos era un embrollo. Una mezcla de fantasías en donde era el pene de Chase en el que se empalaba, oyendo los gemidos de placer que le arrancaba al mayor y las preguntas inconexas de si el pelinegro sería más grande que el dildo y como se sentiría.

Repentinamente, al cambiar ligeramente el ángulo, el vibrador golpeo su próstata haciéndole soltar un sonido de puro placer mientras se corría.

-Chaseeeeeeee~ - gimió el nombre del mayor sintiendo su esencia mancharle el pecho y parte de la cara.- Ahh~ ahhh~- apago el juguete y se salió de él, sintiéndose satisfecho y muy cansado.

Si podía quedarse con aquel vibrador quizás pudiera aguantar la próxima vez que viera el torso desnudo de Chase al curarlo.

Tenía tanto sueño. Quizás tomara una pequeña siesta antes de ir a preparar la cena.

-Parece que alguien ha sido un niño malo- dijo una voz causando que el sueño se le fuera de golpe siendo reemplazado por un frío miedo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chase estaba enojado, o más bien, _fastidiado._ ¿Cómo se atrevía Jackie a estar utilizando un juguete para darse placer mientras él tenía que recurrir a todo de sí para no tirársele encima y hacerle el amor hasta la inconciencia?

Al principio, cuando había oído los ruidos, creyó que el pelirrojo se estaba curando alguna herida y por eso gemía de dolor, pero al abrir la puerta había quedado patente que esa no era la razón.

Era una imagen sublime, casi divina, y no paso mucho antes de notar como se ponía duro; Jackie había protagonizado demasiadas de sus fantasías sexuales como para que no fuera así. Luego vino la ira al oír su nombre gemido en deseo, si el pequeño hombre también lo deseaba ¿por qué estaba reemplazándolo con un **juguete**?

-Parece que alguien ha sido un niño malo- dijo en un gruñido.

Jackie lo miro con ojos asustados.

-¿C-Chase? Yo- n-no es lo que parece…yo solo-

Pero no lo dejo terminar, a la velocidad del rayo se acercó al menor y lo beso con fiereza agarrando con ambas manos el blanco trasero. Jackie gimió dentro del beso, derritiéndose contra sus brazos.

Pero no le bastaba con eso.

Sim medir palabra rompió el beso, se sentó en la cama y se bajó los pantalones, dejando al descubierto su gran y necesitada erección.

-Ahora- ordeno con gesto imperioso.

Jackie no necesito que se lo repitieran dos veces.

Sin vacilación se sentó en el regazo de Chase, dándole la espalda y empalándose en el dispuesto miembro de este.

La sensación era muy diferente a la del juguete. Chase era más grande, estaba caliente y pulsaba con deseo.

-Mmmmmm ahhmmm~ -gimió con gusto.

El pelinegro tomo sus piernas y las abrió más mientras comenzaba a embestirlo frenéticamente.

-C-Como-te-atreves-a-reem-plazarme-con-un-juguete- gruño Chase al ritmo de sus embestidas y entrecortadamente debido al placer, Jackie era más estrecho de lo que había imaginado.

-Loooo siento~- se disculpó entre gemidos- diga su castigo~ Señor Young -dijo esperando que el castigo no fuera dejarlo caliente como estaba.

-M-me voy a correr tantas veces en tu apretado trasero que vas a tener que quedarte en cama una semana-dictamino Chase con voz ronca- ¿Por qué utilizar un dildo que no es tan grande cuando puedes tener la cosa real bien metida en tu trasero?

-N-No sé~-contesto Jackie sinceramente.-Más, Chase, más~ por favor más~-pidió gimiendo con descaro.

Y más fue exactamente lo que le dio.

Chase mordió el hombro del menor mientras una de sus manos comenzaba a masturbar el miembro del menor.

Jackie solo pudo gritar otra vez al sentir el semen caliente de Chase llenar su trasero y como su propio orgasmo lo golpeaba a él también.

A pesar de que su cabeza daba vueltas por el placer, Chase no se detuvo ni un instante.

.-.-.-.-.

Muchas horas después, se hallaban los dos recostados en la cama plácidamente. Jackie había quedado inconsciente después de su ultimo orgasmo, mientras que Chase se entretenía acariciando las rojas hebras mientras pensaba en que, si bien pensaba destruirlo, si no fuera por aquel juguete no habría tenido la tarde más maravillosa de su vida.


End file.
